


Settled

by sinestrated



Series: Past Tense [5]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Episode: s01e08 Redemption, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinestrated/pseuds/sinestrated
Summary: Shortly after fleeing Nevarro, Din and Paz take advantage of some much-needed downtime.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Past Tense [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675399
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Settled

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be the last in this series, but my brain had other ideas, so you're getting at least five more of these.

Safety was a rare commodity for Mandalorians, so Din would enjoy it while he could.

He finished tightening the bolt and tapped the faucet with the wrench once for luck before turning it on. Ancient pipes groaned and the faucet coughed, sputtering a few rapid-fire bursts of brownish liquid before the stream finally ran strong and clear.

“Attagirl,” he said, grinning up at the old house. It was all the way from pre-Clone Wars days, was how the owners of the property told it, and it showed: the walls of the little dwelling were dusty and scored with decades of wind and dust, the roof overhead leaked during storms, and the window shutters were actual wood and wouldn’t open without a healthy dose of elbow grease. Still, the structure itself was sturdy, walls thick and sealed up tight, and now that they had a working faucet in the kitchen they could finally move from field rations to actual meals. In short, with each passing day this little place was starting to feel more and more like home.

It wasn’t bad, considering he, Paz, and the kids had arrived here only two weeks ago. After the showdown with Moff Gideon and their escape off Nevarro, Din’s husband had called in a couple of very old favors to find them someplace safe to lie low and plan their next move. Paz, as it turned out, had spent a couple seasons early after the Purge as a hand on a quiet, isolated varactyl ranch, losing himself in the day-to-day grind of caring for the gentle animals while he mourned the loss of his family and their homeworld. The ranch owners, an older brother-sister pair who hadn’t given a shit about politics back then and didn’t now, had been more than happy to provide them sanctuary here once more, trading their silence and support for Paz’s help with their herd and Din’s promise to fix up the old farmhouse on the outskirts of the property.

It wasn’t much, but it was more than they’d had in a long time. Lashniya, the sister, took immediately to Din and the kids, supplying them with warm blankets and secondhand clothes and so much homecooked food he worried about them weighing down the Crest when they finally left. Corvenan, the brother, didn’t talk much but handed them the keycoder to the farmhouse without hesitation and asked no questions. And the house itself? Tiny by most standards, yet easily three times the size of their unit back on Nevarro, with a small but well-stocked kitchen, a table he and Paz tutored the twins at every evening, and a separate sleeping alcove with an honest-to-god actual bed: crappy iron headboard, sure, and the sheets were so thin they might as well not exist, but still. 

Staring at the threadbare sheets and rusted metal frame, Din shivered with the sudden flash-memory from last week: Paz spread out beautifully beneath him, large hands clamped to the bars of the headboard, throwing his head back to moan as Din pounded into him over and over. It was enough to send a bolt of arousal through him, heat and aching desire, and he turned to the clock on the wall: his husband should be home in an hour. The kids were messing about somewhere in the fields but it would be easy enough to call them back and bundle them onto the Crest for some thinly-veiled errand. Ruun would roll her eyes and Roan would blush red as a cherry, but the twins would just have to suck up the discomfort. He and Paz had earned some time alone.

And Din had an idea of exactly how he wanted to spend it.

Grinning, he set the wrench aside and went to prepare.

#

The first thing Paz noticed as they crested the hill overlooking the house was that the ship was gone. Din must’ve headed off somewhere. Ah, well.

He reined the varactyl in a few meters from the front door. The powerful beast shuffled obediently to a stop and turned her head to make an inquisitive  _ Urrr? _

Paz slid off the saddle with practiced ease and patted her scaled flank. “Nah, that’s all, thank— _ oof! _ ” He laughed as she nuzzled him which, coming from a beast whose shoulders stood almost the height of the house, was more like getting hit in the chestplate by a junker. “Yeah, yeah, I like you too.” He scratched the flaps beneath her chin, grinned when she wriggled her entire body in joy, and tossed the reins over her broad back. “Go on now, get.”

She tossed her head and lumbered away. Smiling, Paz turned toward the house.

He hadn’t expected the old ranchers to remember him when they’d landed here two weeks ago, but they’d been desperate. Roan needed time to mend his broken arm (which, Paz couldn’t think too much about that, if he did then the anger would come, surge up and drag him down into that terrifying maelstrom of mind-numbing, helpless  _ rage _ ) and Din, despite his reassurances, was still recovering from being concussed by that damned eWeb explosion. And really, Paz was still a little pissed about that, how his complete idiot of a husband had actually insisted they leave him in the cantina to die rather than reveal his face to their comrades. Noble, but stupid, and Paz had reminded him repeatedly of this fact as he kicked everyone else out and proceeded to treat his husband’s head wound himself. Because yes, Din Djarin was overdramatic at the best of times, but  _ really. _

And then, to discover the Armorer, their  _ ijaa’lor _ , alive and well in the sewers...that had been a much-needed spark of hope. But then the spark extinguished when that IG sacrificed itself, and then when they got back to the lava flats they’d found Kuiil lying motionless just meters from the ship and. And after that they’d just needed some fucking help.

Corvenan, thank the gods, had taken one look at them and just nodded and said,  _ Take all the time you need. _ Lashniya rushed forward to bundle them all into the house, fussing about clothes and clean bandages and  _ they’re all skin an’ bones, the hell’s the matter with you, Mando, _ and that night Paz curled up with Din on the floor of the farmhouse as the children slept, both of them shaking as they clung to each other. 

_ We’re alive, _ he’d whispered, as his husband whimpered and tried his level best to disappear into his chest.  _ We’re okay. Gods, I love you so much. _

Now, two weeks later, Roan was back to his old self trying to keep Ruun from getting into stupid shit, and Din had made it something of a mission to fix up every leaky pipe and broken windowpane in the old farmhouse. The baby was having a blast playing with the twins and chasing the varactyl hatchlings in the paddock, and Paz knew he should be thinking about the future, about when and how Gideon would come after them again and whether Karga had actually made good on his promise to get the Guild off their backs, and what repairs the Crest still needed and how they were going to feed three hungry kids while homeless and on the run. But it just didn’t seem so important right now. They’d get to planning when they had to; both he and Din had proven themselves great at strategizing on the go. In the meantime, Paz would continue heading off to work early in the morning and returning home with the herd, and they’d figure it out eventually like they always did.

“All right, kids,” he called as he opened the door to the farmhouse, “Lashniya gave me some  _ brika _ sage so guess what we’re havi—uh.”

The house was empty, and he blinked. Where were the kids? Did Din take them with him or—

“Hi.”

It was only because he knew that low, raspy voice even better than his own that Paz aborted the grab for his blaster. From his place in the far corner past the kitchen, one hip cocked against the counter, Din smiled. “Did I scare you?”

He wasn’t wearing his armor, just the tunic and pants underneath; must’ve been doing some more repairs or something. Paz tilted his head. “Where are the kids?”

“Good question.” His husband sauntered over, just a hint of a sway to his hips as his smile turned mischievous and oh.  _ Oh. _ He liked where this was going. “Probably halfway to town by now,” Din continued, and yep, now that he was closer Paz could clearly see the bulge in his pants, pressed up against the tight fabric. All rightey then. “Or maybe they’re just circling in the atmosphere, I have no idea. I just told Roan to point the nose away and go. They’ll be back by sundown.”

“Hmm.” Paz glanced at the golden rays of sunlight slanting in through the window: it was mid-afternoon, they had hours yet. He reached forward and pulled his husband to him, smiling at Din’s startled squeak. “So much time and so little to do.”

Din huffed and reached up to remove his helm. Paz dipped his head and his husband met him halfway, just a soft brush of lips, a welcoming home. The younger Mandalorian hummed into his mouth. “How was your day?”

“Lots better now.” Paz ground forward, and might have laughed at the comical mix of annoyance and arousal that flitted across Din’s face if the movement hadn’t slotted his own rapidly-growing erection against his husband’s, sending little sparks of pleasure dancing up his spine. “ _ Hnn, _ shit. Yeah, definitely better.”

“Happy to help.” Din pressed closer, rocking his hips into Paz’s to drag that delicious firm hardness nice and slow across his front. They both moaned at that and Paz dove in for another kiss, harder this time, wetter, sliding his tongue into Din’s mouth for a taste before drawing back to brush his lips down his husband’s jaw.

“You want me on my back again?” he asked against Din’s throat, and grinned when the younger man sucked in a sharp breath. Yeah, most of the time Paz pitched, he didn’t get nearly as much out of being railed as Din seemed to, but he still enjoyed it every once in a while. And if that’s what Din wanted, to throw him down on that bed and spread his legs wide and just go to town, well. He could think of worse ways to spend the afternoon.

But before he could step back to start pulling off his armor, his husband sighed, shifting closer to rut into his thigh, hot and hard with the first signs of dampness. “Tempting— _ nuh— _ as that is,” he said, a bit breathless, “it would mean I wasted the last hour.”

Then he grabbed Paz’s wrist and guided it behind him. Paz dutifully slid his hand beneath the cloth of Din’s pants, taking a moment to cup and squeeze the firm flesh of his asscheek before dipping a finger into the cleft, seeking that tight ring of muscle and—

Metal. He closed his eyes and groaned, feeling out the round curve of the plug, body-warm and slippery with lube. A little lower and he traced hot flesh, his husband’s rim stretched tight and quivering, everything silky and slick and so very ready—

“You,” he hissed, mouthing back up Din’s jaw even as his husband whined and arched into him, “are amazing, I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve you but I am taking fucking  _ notes _ —”

“You’re welcome,” the younger man said, bright laugh melting into a stuttered moan as Paz gripped the flared end of the plug and pressed it in another half-inch. “Oh f-fuck, Paz...”

“Yeah.” Paz kissed him again, all wet and hot and the slick slide of tongues, fucking Din with the plug a couple more times just to hear him moan before pulling his hand out and stepping back. “ _ Strip. _ ”

Din swallowed and hurried over to the bed, pulling his shirt off along the way. Paz, for his part, set to tearing his armor and clothes off with a speed that probably set some sort of record, tossing all of it down in a pile on the table before turning back to his husband and—

His mind went blank for a moment, nothing existing beyond the sight before his eyes: Din, naked on the thin sheets, face and chest flushed with arousal, glistening cock curved up toward his stomach and his legs splayed wide to reveal his hole stretched swollen and pink around the base of the plug, ready,  _ hungry, _ just waiting for Paz to come take his fill.

His cock twitched, blurting precome and Paz swore and squeezed himself at the base, taking a couple of deep, shuddering breaths. Holy shit, Din was hot on the best of days but this, this was just...and then his husband met his gaze and licked his lips, reaching down to pump his cock, moaning like absolute sin as he lifted his hips off the bed. “ _ Paz... _ ”

He might’ve been shocked at the ferocity of the growl that tore itself from his throat but Paz was too busy surging forward onto the bed, grabbing Din’s hands to press them to the sheets. “Stay,” he ordered, and as Din bit his lip and nodded he reached down, grabbed the plug, and slid it out with a dirty wet squelch.

Din squeaked at that, then moaned when Paz replaced the plug with his fingers, sliding deep inside with no resistance whatsoever and immediately crooking up to find his prostate. The younger man bucked into it and swore, even as his palms remained pressed obediently to the bed. “Paz,  _ Paz, _ I need—”

“I know, baby.” He pulled his fingers out, then sank down to his knees on the hard floor, hiking his husband’s legs up over his shoulders to spread him wide. “I’ll get to that, but you’ve been so good, let me reward you first.”

And then he dove in to drag the flat of his tongue over Din’s hole. His husband wailed and pushed into it immediately, and Paz couldn’t help but grin even as he shoved his nose up under Din’s balls and got to work. 

If there was anything Din Djarin loved as much as being stuffed full, it was getting eaten out. There was no quicker way to turn the proud, sarcastic Mandalorian into a begging, whimpering mess than to shove a tongue up his ass. Yeah, Paz had used that to his advantage a couple of times, defused an argument or two and even once, memorably, got Din to drop a bounty he had a really bad feeling about, but most of the time he did it for no other reason than because Din fucking  _ loved _ it.

It was the same now as his husband stuttered out curses and oaths and tried to shove himself further onto Paz, his cock bouncing and twitching as it leaked precome all over his stomach. Paz just took it, sucking air in through his nose as he thrust his tongue up deep inside Din, everything tasting of musk and sweat and a distinctly artificial sweetness because of course Din had used the flavored lube, the little bastard was just that fucking confident. 

He couldn’t fault Din for it though, not when the scent and taste of his husband this intimate and close had him humping forward on his knees, seeking friction against the bedframe for his own throbbing prick. Gods, it was just so hot, Din on him and around him, writhing and moaning because Paz was doing him so well. Only he got to see this. Din was only ever this vulnerable and wanton with him, and it made Paz’s heart swell in his chest even as he laved Din’s twitching hole with his tongue, pubic hair scratchy against his nose as he licked at this most intimate part of his husband, dripping lube and sweat and saliva everywhere.

“ _ Nyuhh, _ Paz...” A hand descended into his hair, tugging at the tightly-braided dreads. “Wanna come with you inside me,” Din gasped and he sounded  _ wrecked _ , shaking and falling apart even as he shoved his ass down on Paz’s tongue like his life depended on it. “Baby, please...”

Paz hummed directly into Din’s entrance just to hear his husband’s broken whine, then pulled back and clambered onto the bed. “Hands,” he reminded, and waited for Din to bite his lip and obey before pressing a kiss to the inside of his husband’s knee and reaching down to line himself up. “Ready?”

He probably deserved the glare Din sent his way, the younger man somehow still managing to look put out despite the flush of arousal and his erection clearly straining for attention. “I’ve  _ been _ ready, what do you think I— _ aaghnn... _ ”

He threw his head back as Paz pushed in, and holy  _ fuck. _ Paz dropped his chin, panting as he watched that greedy hole swallow his cock, no resistance, nothing but silk and slick and delicious wet heat. Gods, Din was always so fucking tight no matter how hard Paz fucked him, how often he’d seen that beautiful hole raw and open and dripping his come. It was the same now, his husband’s inner walls fluttering and squeezing around his cock as he pulled out a couple inches and then drove back in and oh, all the holy gods.

Din was gorgeous every second of every day; didn’t matter what he wore or what he was doing, Paz loved every inch of him armored or not. But he was never more beautiful than in moments like this: dark hair matted to his forehead with sweat, face flushed, mouth open, prick bobbing against his stomach as he rocked with each thrust, moaning as he tossed his head on the thin pillow. It was enough to short out Paz’s brain for a moment, some part of him just wanting to sit back and marvel at the image, not just the fucking but the fact that Din loved him enough to give himself over like this, trusting Paz to care for him, to hold him at his most vulnerable and not break.

And then the thought scattered when Din shifted, splayed his legs wider so that Paz’s next thrust sank him all the way in to the hilt, balls pressed up right against Din’s rim. They both groaned, Paz’s head spinning as that luscious heat engulfed his cock, and that was it.

He seized his husband’s legs and hauled them up to his shoulders and began fucking him in earnest, deep brutal thrusts, plunging his cock into that hungry little hole over and over. Din keened, cock dripping, his hands tangled white-knuckled in the bedsheets as he pushed down to meet Paz’s thrusts, trying to take him deeper. “ _ Yes, _ ” he gasped, breathless as he arched up off the bed, “Oh fuck, Paz,  _ more... _ ” And Paz obeyed, pounding into him with enough force to thump the headboard against the wall, adding to the symphony of their moans and gasps and the steady  _ slap-slap-slap _ of his balls against Din’s ass. 

The moment stretched into eternity, nothing but the gorgeous sight of his husband speared on his cock, moaning as Paz impaled him again and again. That wet, perfect heat swallowed him down with each thrust, the exquisite pressure and squeeze enough to steal his breath. It was beautiful and lovely and  _ so fucking hot,  _ and Paz stuttered out a groan as his balls tightened up, thrusts starting to go a little erratic. “B-Baby...”

Din just nodded and reached for him, pulling him down for a messy kiss. “Come on, love,” he whispered into Paz’s mouth, somehow managing to sound comforting and safe even as he gasped on Paz’s next thrust, “Let me— _ uhhn _ —feel you, let me have it, I love you so much, gods,  _ husband _ —”

And Paz dropped his head, groaned, and gave in. He pushed into Din as deep as he could, drinking in his husband’s choked moan even as orgasm washed over him in a wave of fire and light and mind-numbing bliss. His balls spasmed and his cock jerked and twitched as he emptied deep inside, everything that he was for one moment concentrated in hot, fluid essence that his husband took and swallowed up and tucked away safe inside his body.

He didn’t wait. As soon as he could think again Paz pulled out and scrambled down the bed, Din’s confused, dazed noise melting into a broken moan as he swallowed his husband’s cock down in one go. His hips lifted off the bed and Paz let him fuck his mouth, humming around the thick length of it as the taste of musk and precome burst on his tongue. His fingers found Din’s hole again and sank in without preamble, seeking out and then pressing mercilessly against his prostate until his husband gasped and writhed and pushed up into him, voice breaking. “Paz,  _ Paz, _ oh fuck, I’m gonna—”

The rest was lost in a garbled cry as his cock pulsed and spurted right onto Paz’s tongue. The mild musky taste of it filled his mouth and he pulled back just enough to breathe, sucking dutifully as Din quaked and quivered and whined beneath him. When at last it was done Paz released him with a  _ pop!  _ and tipped his chin up to swallow, swiping a thumb across his mouth before leaning in for a kiss.

Din pulled him in immediately. It was messy and uncoordinated, more breathing each other’s air than anything else but Paz liked that too, running his hands through Din’s sweaty hair as he kissed him all over. When at last he felt their heartbeats slow, Din’s breaths against him gradually evening out, he brushed his lips over his husband’s forehead and heaved up. “Hang tight, baby.”

The fresher here was small but clean. Paz wiped himself down first, then ran the towel under hot water maybe longer than strictly necessary but reservoir be damned, Din deserved some pampering today. When he turned back to the bed his husband had shifted onto his side, everything about him content and relaxed—that was, until a thin dribble of white leaked out of his loose, open hole. At the younger man’s unhappy noise Paz hurried forward to sweep his seed back into his husband’s body with his finger, smiling at the way Din sighed and pushed into it.

“You want another plug?” he asked, running the towel gently over Din’s soft cock.

The younger man nodded, slow, eyes half-lidded, mostly gone already. Paz grinned. Yeah, Din in the middle of getting nailed was probably his favorite image in the world, but this was a close second: his husband all sleepy and pliant, entire body loose and relaxed for no other reason than that Paz had done him so well. Paz wouldn’t lie: it made something proud and possessive shiver up inside him, and he had to clamp down on the sudden urge to press Din to the sheets and fuck into that loose, slick hole once again. Din would let him too, Paz knew he would, but it would probably hurt him and that was just unacceptable. He sighed and glanced down at his cock as it gave a hopeful twitch. Not to mention he was on the wrong side of forty-five. No matter what his mind wanted, his body wasn’t giving him another round today.

By the time he returned to the bed with the plug, bright red softex shiny and slick with lube, Din looked to be mostly asleep. His husband sighed a little as the bed dipped, tilting his chin up automatically and Paz smiled and obliged, Din’s lips soft and supple against his. “Here it comes, love,” he whispered, and Din murmured something incoherent, then gasped as Paz slowly pushed the plug inside. It was his husband’s favorite, long and ribbed with a slight curve, not as big as Paz but with enough girth to stretch his hole around the flared base just the way he liked it. Paz flicked the plug once to make sure it wouldn’t budge, making Din’s breath stutter, before finally lying down with an exhausted sigh.

Din didn’t wait; almost as soon as his head hit the pillow Paz found himself with an armful of sleepy spouse, smiling as Din threw a leg over him and pressed as close as possible. Outside the house life continued on, warm sunlight slanting in through the windows as the distant calls of the varactyl herd drifted to them across the fields, and Paz stroked Din’s hair and closed his eyes, let the exhausted contentment sweep up, slowly pulled down by the warm tug of sleep...

And then Din shifted and mumbled something into his neck that sounded like “Want the kids.”

Really? Now? Paz sighed and kissed his hair. “You were the one who sent them away,” he murmured. “You’ll have to wait till sundown.”

“No.” His husband lifted his head, and though his eyes were still soft and satisfied, there was something determined about the set of his mouth as he said, “I want kids, Paz.”

Paz blinked. Odd that Din seemed so insistent; was there some danger on this planet he wasn’t aware of? Why did he need Roan and Ruun and the little one back here so soo— _ ding. _

Oh.

He stared as his husband licked his lips. “I love the twins, you know I do,” Din said, “and the new little one, they’re amazing. But Paz, I want...I want a child  _ with _ you. I want a child who’s  _ ours. _ ”

Paz swallowed. His head spun. Sure, sometimes they indulged fantasies when in bed together, it was a huge kink for Din and only a little less so for Paz, but they’d never really talked about it seriously even after they got married. Truthfully, he hadn’t considered it much himself, too wrapped up in maintaining the safety of the Covert, taking care of Din and the twins and then, eventually, the newest addition to their family. But now...now he could imagine it: a little boy or girl with skin a couple shades lighter than his own, grinning with Din’s soft eyes, and maybe they would have his husband’s soft hair or instead the short, tight curls Paz would teach them to braid and...gods, he loved it. He hadn’t even known he wanted it, but he did.

And why not? Sure, they didn’t technically have a home base right now but they had the Crest, which the twins and the foundling had already proven was more than enough. And with the credits he’d make on the ranch this season they’d be able to afford a standard incubator, nothing fancy but that could still be easily installed on the ship. Ruun and Roan would be thrilled and the baby absolutely delighted. They could do it. They  _ would _ do it.

Children were the future. This was the Way.

He leaned down to kiss Din, soft and perfect and brimming with love, as always. “Okay,” he murmured, and felt more than saw his husband’s answering smile.

Safety was a rare commodity for Mandalorians. So, too, was hope. And Paz Vizsla intended to hold on to that forever until the universe died and the stars burned to nothing, and maybe even longer after that.

So long as he had Din, the light would never go out.

**Author's Note:**

> See that brief glimpse of bottom!Paz? There's more coming. (No pun intended.)
> 
> **Permissions:** All my works, including this one, can be translated and podficced without first asking my express permission. I ask only that you credit me as the original author and provide a link back to the original work. For anything else, please ask first. Thanks.


End file.
